According to the current invention, a USB-charger related product includes a wire arrangement for a receiving-means such as a USB-port, outlet receiving socket, LED-unit, or any combination thereof, that enables the USB-charger related product to be located on a desk surface or other hand-reachable location to offer more convenience to people.
The current invention's features include:    1. Hand-reachability, so that there is no need to bend the human body or knee to initiate charging, thereby preventing people from suffering waist or knee injury, which is especially critical for aged people.    2. Provision of a built-in wire arrangement to coil, wrap, roll, store, and/or release an AC power wire or     other wires related to a USB charger operation as needed, so that there is no more mess involving AC wires or other wires for charging kits.    3. Desktop installation features such as attachment-means, fixing-means, assembly means, weight means, and/or magnetic means to keep the USB charger related products on a desk top or surface(s) without being moved by the weight of the AC power line or an external force, thereby keeping the products on the desk's surface(s) without drop to the floor.    4. The option of making large but thin products that people will use on a desk top or similar surface without require extra new space for USB Charger related products.    5. A USB charger output-end power min. of from 1.0 Amp up to N-Amp, which is not obtainable     from laptop USB ports or other portable or travel USB chargers, thereby reducing the long wait time conventionally required for charging electric or electronic devices.    6. The wire arrangement may be implemented by a roller, retractable means, spring means, or twist means to allow people to keep all charging related wires or AC power wires well stored and not make a mess.
These six features of the current invention offer people convenience for living.
The current invention has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/950,017, filed Nov. 29, 2010, which discloses a multiple surface LED light with a rotating device that exposes LED light device(s), USB devices, and outlets devices built into a rotating substrate with more than one surface to offer multiple functions. The current invention also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, filed May 31, 2007, which discloses a multiple function LED light device, and the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,652, which is directed to a multiple function wall cover, as well as the inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,651,365 and 7,810,985. All of these patented or pending cases relate to a light source with outlets devices to which the wire arrangement of the current invention may be applied.
Also by the current inventor are U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/161,643, filed Jun. 16, 2011, directed to a desk top item with LED means and USB-unit(s) or USB-module(s) to charge other electric or digital-data devices and Ser. No. 13/117,227, filed May 27, 2011, directed to a universal module having USB-unit(s) and/or outlet-unit(s) for a variety of electric or digital-data devices.
The current invention differs from the arrangements disclosed in U.S. prior art at least in the follow respects:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,033 (Bhart) discloses a lamp base with an electric device recharge receptacle, and in particular an outlet device and a cigarette lighter built on a lamp base. The lamp base includes circuitry that transforms an input AC current into a 12V DC automobile current, output, and further includes a plug-in device that transforms the input 12VDC current into USB end current (5 Volt). This means that Bhart's device at least needs two expensive circuits/transformers to transform the input 120 VAC wall outlets power supply into a USB 5VDC output. This is not economical and nobody needs a 12VDC output for household use. In contrast, the present invention directly transforms an input-end 120VAC into an output-end 5VDC, which is more practical than the arrangement disclosed by Bhart.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011-017703 discloses a rotatable and concealable device which only has an outlet device with manual switch. The input 120VAC power source is connected directly through a metal piece to deliver 120VAC to the rotatable & concealable device's receptacles to offer 120VAC current when another device is plugged into the receptacle. The '703 publication fails to disclose any USB charger concept, circuit, design and application, and so is not related to the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,897,277 (Meyer et al.) discloses a reversible battery cartridge which is used to provide backup power for all kinds of lamp and mainly for power fail application. This has nothing to do with USB ports and USB charger applications, and therefore is totally different from the current invention, which is related to a device having (1) USB ports+(2) USB charging+(3) an outlet supply power source+(4) an LED light and universal lamp base to fit for all kinds of existing lamp bases so as not to occupy any new desk top space because (5) the universal desk base overlays a top of the existing lamp base. Furthermore, the current invention has (6) an LED light incorporated with the above-listed features (1) (2) (3) (4) and (5), so that it becomes a unique practical universal power station, especially because (7) the current invention can be arranged to not only supply one kind of power to a charger, but also can supply different types of power to different electric or digital-data device(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,823 discloses a laptop computer with a top illumination light. The computer uses a transformer to converting input AC power into 5 Volt DC current for internal use. However, there is no USB charger circuit inside the computer. Instead, the computer's external transformer directly delivers 5VDC current to the USB port, so the computer system of this patent differs from the charger products of the current invention, which uses an internal USB charger circuit to convert 120VAC into a 5VDC USB charging output. As disclosed in this patent, the computer itself has an input-end current of 5VDC and output-end current at the USB ports that is also 5VDC, so there is no need for a USB charger circuit inside.
Because of the above-described differences, the current invention has at least the following advantages:    A. It offers the most convenient way to use USB ports and/or other power outlets and LED units on a desk surface within a hand-reachable distance. The current invention allows all power stations or products to be installed on the desk top very steadily and overcome the super heavy duty of the power cord, which extends from the wall outlet to the power station or product and exerts a pulling force as a result of the cord's weight. The normal design for all marketed extension cords with built-in outlets or additional features such as USB ports, audio-ports, video-ports, internet-ports, or other electric's ports is not capable of being put on a desk top because the power-cord's weight is way too heavy if the outlet's power cords meet safety authorities' requirement that power cords use 10, 12, 14, or 16 gauge wire. Such a very heavy duty cord, which may have different lengths of from 1 foot to 100 feet is impossible to install on a desk top. Furthermore, such a conventional outlet device does not really need to be put on a desk top because there are too few occasions to plug or unplug the plugs of electric or electronic devices into or from the outlet device. However, the current invention has built-in USB ports or LED light devices, for which there is a need to connect to the USB-ports or turn on-off the said LED unit(s) many times per day or at least once a day because of the many devices, such as cellphones, mobile phones, smartphones, i-Pads, and panel communication or consumer computer devices that need to be charged from USB ports. The current invention offer the most continent to put the USB-ports and LED units on the desk top to prevent from people bend the body and knee down to connect the grounded multiple function extension cord or wall mounted USB ports, The current invention offers the most convenient way for people to get power from built-in outlets or USB ports and also provide functions of built-in LED units just on a desk top. This is a major concept for the current invention.    B. The current invention offers a simple way to install a power station or products on a desk surface so that there is no need for people to bend their body or knee to a lower position in order to obtain charging and prevent injury or damage to the human waist and knee.    C. The power station of the invention can be adapted to include the unique features described in the inventor's copending U.S. patent filings in order to supply power to charge the majority of electric, digital-data, audio, video, or internet devices on a desk top without the need to frequently bend the body to or near the ground when connecting to an outlet or USB port, or making use of an LED unit.
The current invention may also be applied to the following:
(A) a rotating LED light device having outlets or electric receiving sockets as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/950,017, filed Nov. 19, 2010;
(B) an electrical device having a built-in universal USB-unit(s) and outlet-unit(s), as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/117,227, filed May 27, 2011;
(C) a desk top LED device having a USB-unit(s) or outlet-unit(s) to charge an electric or digital device, as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/161,643, filed Jun. 16, 2011; and
(D) a multiple function LED night light as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, filed May 31, 2007.
The current invention may also use the following concepts described in the following LED-related filing cases of the inventor: (1) a project light, (2) more than one function, (3) adjustable focus, (4) adjustable angle, (5) elastic contact points, (6) an LED heat solution, (7) heat sensitive parts installation, and (8) extend means, disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/367,758; 13/367,687; 13/296,508; 13/295,301; 13/021,107; 12/950,017; 12/938,564; 12/886,832; 12/876,507; 12/771,003; 13/021,124; 12/624,621; 12/622,000; 12/318,470; 12/914,584; 12/834,435; 12/292,153; 12/907,443; 12/232,505; 11/806,711; and 11/806,285.
The current invention also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/295,301 (“The Device has build-in Digital Data means and Powered by unlimited power source of light device”); Ser. No. 13/296,508 (“The Device has build-in Digital Data means and power unlimited power source of LED Bulb”); Ser. No. 13/296,460 (“The device has build-in Digital data means and powered by unlimited power source of Lamp Holder”); Ser. No. 12/951,501 (“Lamp Holder has built-in LED Night light”); Ser. No. 12/950,017 (“Multiple surface LED light”); Ser. No. 13/162,824 (“Light device with display means has track-means and removable LED-unit(s)”); Ser. No. 12/938,628 (“LED light fixture has outlet(s) and removable LED unit(s)”); Ser. No. 12/887,700 (“Light fixture with self-power removable LED unit(s)”); Ser. No. 12/149,963 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,230); Ser. No. 12/073,095 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,869); Ser. Nos. 12/073,889; 12/007,076 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,841); Ser. No. 12/003,691 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,839), and Ser. No. 12/894,865.
In addition to the above, light device related patent applications of the inventor include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/295,301, 13/296,469, 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11/527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156, 11/094,155, 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/710,561, 12/710,918, 12/711,456, and 12/771,003.
The relevance of the following U.S. patent applications of the inventor can be understood from the titles listed in parentheses: Ser. No. 13/295,301 (“Device has built-in digital data means and powered by unlimited power source for Lamp holder”); Ser. No. 13/296,469 (“Device has built-in digital data means and powered by unlimited power source for light Device”); Ser. No. 12/951,501 (“Lamp Holder has built-in LED light”); Ser. No. 12/771,003 (“LED light has geometric-unit(s) incorporated project means”); Ser. No. 12/711,456 (“LED power failure Light”); Ser. No. 12/710,561 (“LED light device has special effects”); Ser. No. 12/710,918 (“LED light device has more than 1 reflective means for plurality of image”); Ser. No. 12/624,621 (“projection device or assembly for variety of LED light”); Ser. No. 12/622,000 (“Interchangeable Universal Kits for all LED light”); Ser. No. 12/318,471 (“LED night light with pinhole imaging”); Ser. No. 12/318,470 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/318,473 (“LED night light with laser or hologram element”); Ser. No. 12/292,153 (“LED night light with Projection or imaging features”); Ser. No. 12/232,505 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/149,963 (“Removable LED light device”) [Ser. No. 12/149,964 (“Surface Mounted device with LED light”); Ser. No. 12/073,095 (“LED Track light device”); Ser. No. 12/073,889 (“LED light with changeable position with Preferable power source”) [Ser. No. 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); Ser. No. 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); Ser. No. 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night light with outlet device”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than 1 optics means”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple function Night light with air freshener”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area illumination Night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,631 (“LED Time piece night light”); Ser. No. 12/545,992 (“LED time piece Night light”); Ser. No. 12/292,580 (“LED Time Piece Night light”) Ser. No. 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); Ser. No. 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); Ser. No. 11/184,771 (“Light Device with EL elements”); Ser. No. 11/152,063 (“Outlet adaptor with EL”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED night light with liquid medium”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); Ser. No. 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); Ser. No. 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); and Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
The inclusion of any of the features disclosed in the above-listed patents filings of the inventor may still fall within the scope of the current invention and all related equivalent functions or replacement parts also should fall within the current invention's scope.
The current invention relates to a wire arrangement for hand-reachable desktop “USB charger related products.” The term USB charger related products in turn relates to products that at least have one USB charger with its receiving-means and any combination of additional market-available electric or electronic parts and accessories to form a single or plurality of function(s) device that can be placed on a desktop to offer people convenience without bending the body or knee to connect a device for charging.
While FIGS. 1 to 12 show concepts of the current invention, it will be appreciated that any similar concept or equivalent application with a same purpose or that is based on a same physics theory or knowledge may still fall within the invention's scope or claim coverage.